For years, there have been many different ways for a Pest Control Operator (PCO) to control rodents in either a home or commercial environment. Two of the most common ways are: (1) the use of a chemical rodenticide inside of a reusable plastic device (i.e., trap), and (2) use of a spring-loaded mechanical killing device commonly called a “snap trap.” With rodenticides, typically a rodent will ingest the chemical, leave the reusable plastic device and die somewhere in the surrounding area. While this is effective for outside control, when controlling rodents on the interior of structures, the PCO is faced with the problem of finding, and disposing of, the dead rodent. In applications where this could be a problem, the best choice for control would be placement of “snap traps” around the area. Many times attractants (such as a food-based attractant) are added to the activation area of the trap to help lure the rodent to the trap. The rodent will then activate the snap trap and the spring-loaded “killing device” will serve a dual purpose, one to kill the rodent and the other to keep the rodent in the device for easy disposal. This method, while effective, also has drawbacks as it exposes the dead rodent to people in the surrounding area of the trap. This can be especially unpleasant in an environment such as a restaurant. It has become commonplace in areas such as this to place this mechanical killing device into a reusable plastic device, typically a housing that was designed for a rodenticide application, so as to conceal the dead rodent until the point that it can be disposed of. In addition, because of the toxicity of rodenticides and the danger to the environment and possible poisoning of other animals, it is becoming common to use the mechanical killing device in place of the rodenticides.
When using a snap trap inside of a plastic device (which will be referred to hereafter as a “snap trap station”), typically the housing would have a base and cover. The cover would be hinged and locks into the base to prevent tampering with the snap trap. To service, the PCO would place a specially designed key into the base, unlock the cover and rotate the cover back from the base. This would allow for the servicing of the mechanical killing device.
One problem that occurs when using a snap trap station is the amount of time that is necessary in unlocking each station and checking inside to see if there has been any rodent activity. While in an application where only one station in placed, this may not be an issue, but in a large area of control such as a food processing plant where possibly hundreds of stations are placed, this could be a very time consuming process to check each station.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a rodent trap which is both inconspicuous and attractive to rodents, and which provides an accurate and visible presence indicator.